1. Field of the Invention
Invention relates to networked communication systems, particularly to systems enabling simple electronic devices having web service connectivity.
2. Related Art
It is desirable to create a wireless internet system to connect products that can communicate with each other and web applications. The adoption of these systems has been held back by the cost of the devices themselves to support internet protocols because current methods require robust and relatively expensive radio, memory and microprocessor systems as compared to non-networked products. Adoption of internet connected products have also been held back by the cost to support application servers that provide web or internet functionality for the device because the product provider is burdened with back-end infrastructure costs that increase the cost of the product. Inventions that reduce the cost of connected devices while maintaining their internet connected functionality and inventions to improve the efficiency of the back-end infrastructure to support connected products are needed improvements to the current art.